It Will Rain
by wooniee
Summary: The bond between friends can be both a blessing and a curse. What would you do if you couldn't see them smile anymore? T for blood and death. Character death! One-shot.


**Just a little something that has been eating at my brains for the past few days now. Thought it would be cool to actually spit it out for the public. **

**I don't own YJ and all that good stuff!**

**Enjoy and please review and tell me how I did!**

Kid Flash was shaking, his hands, his bones, even his _skin_. If that was even possible.

He wasn't shaking from the ice like rain that fell from the gray sky that loomed over the once vibrant forest that surrounded the clearing they had gathered in. He wasn't shaking from having all those men with guns in a semi-circle behind him. No, he was shaking from the sight before him.

He was on his knees now, in front of him lay his best friend, Robin, the boy wonder. Robin had once been full of so much life, but now, now he was nearly a corpse. His chest rose and fell slowly, each time it stayed still just a little bit longer then it did the time before. His hair was glued to his paler then usual face from all the rain. He lay unmoving on his back. A large pool of blood surrounded him, it reached out and brushed against Wally's costumed knees. He and Robin were already covered in blood, some belonged to Wally, but most of it belonged to Robin. More and more of the life liquid continued to flow from the holes that were splattered across the young boy's chest.

Wally's face was devoid of emotion, his head hung, hiding his eyes. His arms hung at his sides, he looked like a puppet who's strings had been cut and now he forever sit there, waiting to be moved into a new position.

Robin coughed a horrible cough, blood flew from his mouth, only to fall back down and cover up what little of him wasn't already covered in his own blood. "W-w-al-" He tried speaking, but Wally stopped him, he didn't say anything to his dying friend, he simply reached over and tangled his fingers in the thirteen year old's hair. The men behind him looked at each other with a concerned look, it was starting to freak them out how calm the speedster was.

Then, Kid Flash stood, he was shaking no longer. He turned around, his head still hung, his hands slowly balled up into fists at his sides. "You." His voice sent chills through the air. He raised his hand and pointed to a man close to him, the man tensed as the barrel of the pistol he held quivered from his own shaking.

"You killed him..."The words held more hate then the world had to offer, just then, Kid Flash looked up, glaring at the man he had pointed to. His eyes were like those of an animal, wild and unstable. A growl escaped his barred teeth as he flashed forward, no one even able to see the movement. He snatched the pistol from the man's hand and as quickly as he had snatched it up he stood behind the man, the gun pressed against his head. He glared for a few minuets. He allowed the man enough time to register that he was going to die, then he pulled the trigger. More blood flew to his once happy colored costume.

As the man fell to the ground he pointed the gun at another man, the other there hadn't had time to register what had happened in the blink of an eye. "You...You killed him as well." He pulled the trigger, another dead.

He aimed, then pulled the trigger. "And you." another dead.

The others clicked just then, realizing what was going on. There were only two of them left. Kid Flash aimed at another one. The one being aimed at fired off at the ginger. But the speedster zipped out of the way, disappearing for a moment, the two looked at each other then around them. Trying to locate Kid Flash.

Bang. "And you..." One of the two fell to the ground, shot in the back of the head. The remaining villain turned around to fire at the hero gone mad. But when he did, he saw that the kid had disappeared again.

"You also, you killed him." The chilling voice whispered, the villain could feel Kid Flash's breath against his ear, then the barrel of the gun pressed to the bottom of his chin, then...Nothing.

All of them were dead now. Kid flash, still holding the gun, walked over the dead bodies, back to Robin's side. He looked down, Robin was barely alive anymore. He couldn't see his best friends eyes, so he couldn't tell if he was close to death by now. He just wanted to be able to see those eyes.

He reached down and stripped away the boy wonder's mask. Revealing two baby blue's clouded with the fog of death. He stood up straight again and looked down at his friend. Finally the emotion that had been missing from his face showed up. Kid Flahs's face twisted into pure agony. His eyes teared up.

"I'm so sorry...I couldn't save you..."He sobbed, he brought his hands to his face, the side of the gun in his hand pressing hard against his face.

Robin used the last of him to lift his hand to tug at Kid Flash's pant's leg. It was meant to comfort the speedster, and the ginger knew this, which only made him cry harder. He felt the grip on his leg loosen, then the hand fell away, and those baby blues closed on the world forever.

"...Wally..."A broken voice sounded behind him. It startled him, he turned around to see several people standing there, staring with wide eyes at him and the scene. Batman, Superman, his Uncle Barry, and the entire Young Justice team. The voice had belonged to his uncle.

"Wally...Did you...?"He left the question open as he looked to the bodies around them.

Wally's face turned stone cold again, his tears blending with the rain that hit his face. "They killed him...So they had to die as well..." He said as he took a step to the side, giving those gathered a full view of the body of one who was taken away from the world to young.

Eyes widened, Megan covered her mouth, Flash looked away not wanting to see such a horrible sight, Batman looked about ready to fall over and crumble away to dust.

Wally turned back around to stare down at Robin, just like before, his emotion returned. He lifted the gun. "There were five of them, six rounds in a pistol...Theres still one bullet left..." He said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I don't want to live in a world where I can't see his smile anymore...A world were I don't have a best friend any more..."He looked up at the sky, he yanked off his mask with his free hand. He stared up sadly at the clouded sky.

"Wally put the gun down!" Flash yelled as he saw Wally lift the gun and press it to his own temple. Flash zipped forward.

Bang.

Wally fell into his Uncle's arms, his eyes looked up at the gray sky, the same fog that covered Robin's eyes now covered his. His eyes were frozen staring up at the sky, as if waiting for the clouds to clear and the sun to come out and shine down of the dead and bring them back to life. To bring him and Robin back to life.

But now, both of them were gone, leaving a world where best friends die, and you don't know how precious that simple smile was until they slip away, never to flash that smile again.

**I feel good to get that one off my chest...But I'm so sad now...But at least Robin and Wally can be together now...**

**You can take this however you want to, them being in love or whatever. But while you do that I'm simply taking it as the deep bond between best friends, I can't blame Wally for not wanting to live in a world without his best friend. I don't know what I'd do without mine. **


End file.
